It's My Life
by Black And Blonde Kuiper
Summary: SCP: The young 053 awaits Neutralization, then discovers her fondness of a simple scientist.


**A/N:: **_Alright, I'm just gonna say this is about SCP-053. I've always kinda wondered if she had thoughts. Ya know, emotions and all that good stuff. My curiosity peaked, thus producing this fic. I know everything might be inaccurate, and crappy, but please tell me what you think. It's kinda inspired by 50 Cent's It's My life. Um, Other than that, Enjoy!_

* * *

**It's My Life**

In the very corner of the room, sat that girl. In the sun-dress.

She stared at nothing, deep brown eyes blank, appearing blind, as she recalled everything during her life span. It wasn't exactly pretty. Sometimes, the young girl felt a bit guilty about the things she had done in the past, but, as that feeling crept inside of her, it vanished. Just like the injuries sustainted multiple times before. Nothing affected 053 anymore. Nothing ever did. Maybe 096 and 682, at some point. But all that disappaited, like mist out of an open window. The young SCP's mind drifted over to how she even ended up in here. This facility. Being Observed. For some reason, that thought enraged her. She may have been something reminescent of an alien, but that didn't mean she had no emotions. No thoughts. No Opinions. She inwardly questioned herself about what the humans thought of her. Probably emotionless. Heartless. Most likely a killer. 053 wasn't exactly a killer. She wasn't even sure if it had been on purpose. Nobody could help the affect she had on most test subjects.

Now, like many D-class, SCP-053 had been waiting, for something vaguley like Death Row. Yeah, They were finally prepared to terminate her. A young woman, one whose touch warmed even the coldest of things, suggested they give the young 'alien' about another twenty-four-hours to mentally say goodbye. To everything she had ever known. The foundation listened to her, letting 053 remain in her cell, and take the time to inwardly take the train out of the familiar scene. She slowly lifted up her arm, her hand, for a good look at the limb. It was so small. So fragile. Why had 053 been such a killer SCP?

A small knock at the door, made her snap out of her deep thoughts, the ones that nobody knew ever existed.

"Hello, Lilly."

There was that woman again. The one with the very warm, sweet touch. 053 could sense her bright prescense fill the entire cell, acting as a giant can of bright yellow paint getting dumped into a random box. It was a good feeling. One that eased 053's stress. Her fright. She, somehow, liked the name the lady had addressed her by. Lilly...It suited her. 053 liked it FAR better than her SCP number. It made her feel...normal, which was better than frightened. Better than pretty much everything.

"It's me, Nicole." The researcher neared Lilly, even going as far as to lower herself. It was to make herself look un-threatning. A few of the MTF units had taught her that, in case of a containment breach.

053 smiled inwardly, at Nicole's presence. She gave a small, but noticable, nod in acknowledgement of the human. If the SCP could possibly find someway to speak, she would have called the nice lady her mother. 053 had a mom at some point. Before her containment. Her Mother was a stoic, but compassionate, 'woman'. Possibly, the young girl's only role-model, since her father had been captured by the Chaos Insurgency some four months before her. Tears weld up in Lilly's eyes at the memory. She hated it more than any one human.

"Here is a little shot, Lilly."

Her time was up, by now. A day had already passed. Something alerted 053 that her death was drawing too dangerously close, but, Lilly knew better than to fight back. It wouldn't work. Not now, Anyways. Not ever. She didn't really fear death as she once did. Her father was changed. He became a total monster. Something different compared to the memories 053 had contained inside of her head. Nicole had one said that Lilly's mother was eventually neutralized herself. Perished in a fire comprised for such matters. It made Lilly happy at the thought of alien death opening it's arms to her, since she was growing exhausted of the human race. Of this facility. Of being observed on a daily basis. But , There was always going to be one thing, or person, that she would forever miss: Nicole. That warm smile. How she stood out from the rest. How she showed more compassion then 053 would've expected.

There was a small pinch in her arm, and everything suddenly became blurry. Out of focus. It made a small shiver go down the SCP's spine, as she felt the needle go deep into her arm. The chemicals flowing out into her insides, killing off every living part in her tiny, fragile body. Lilly closed her eyes tightly, though still kept them shut tight, even after the needle cleared of her flesh. She opened one eye at some point, to cast a saddened gaze towards Nicole.

The researcher had been kneeling besides 053, setting the needle safely off to the side. She pulled the drowsy Lilly into a small hug, as very little tears lined her cerulean eyes."Hey, It's gonna be alright, Kid. You're not just an SCP, not an Alien. You're sweet, Lilly..." Nicole murmered softly, cradling 053 with Extreme care."I really mean it..."

Death was coming. Fast. 053 wanted it to hurry up and show it's ugly face already. The suspense would've been killing her if she was a simple human. Her thoughts began drifting off again, as she struggled to keep her closing eyes open. Lilly wondered if her mother would be there. Wherever aliens were supposed to go after Death had been their tour guide. She mused softly over numerous things. Especially, one musing being about 096. Another Including 682. The last one was of 6181. Those three SCPs were her friends. Her freak family. She recalled a time when 096 rested on his shins, and opened his long arms out to her, possible requesting a single hug. Same for the Hard-to-destroy Reptile. He lowered his massive muzzle to her, and 053 gladly hugged it. Nova, during 6181's latest naps, had drawn beautiful flows with Lilly, on the walls.

Everything went black after 053's eyes finally fell closed, and for a few minutes, Lilly could hear the very soft sobbings of Nicole. Unconsiously, she reached a small hand up to the nice lady's cheek, who took it within her own. The dying SCP opened her mouth to speak, uttering words that haven't every been said before, since the foundation ruled 053 as being unable to speak at all. Man, were they wrong.

"Thank...you...Mama..." With that, Lilly's spirit vanished from her now limp body. She was compelely gone, leaving Nicole with a motionless frame in her hands.

It was gone and done now. All 053 had to do was find her mother. She smiled, and wondered, what the strong woman would say now. Probably something nice. It was her life, after all.

* * *

_So, should I do a backstory on this, or not? It's all up to you guys!_


End file.
